The Microarray & Genomics Resource provides an integrated set of tools and services for high throughput technologies for applied genomics. The importance of the Resource to the Human Genome Program is documented by the contributions of clone generation, high throughput mapping, array technology development, and distribution of these resources worldwide, demonstrating a track record of expertise and accomplishment. The Microarray & Genomics Resource is composed of two complementary divisions, The Genomics division is funded through grants, contracts, and chargeback revenues, and contributes to the application of human and mouse BAC clones for downstream functional analysis. It provides the infrastructure for automation through robotics for large-scale projects. The Microarray division is funded through the CCSG, RPCI support and chargeback revenues, eDNA and genomic clones, such as those identified in the Genomics division projects, are offered as an arrayed and archived resource. Investigators can request microarray services including RNA/DNA isolation, Cy3 and Cy5 probe generation, hybridizations, custom-made cDNA and genomic arrays, scanning of microarrayed slides, image analysis, normalization of data and web-based interface with Sybase relational database. In addition to the eDNA libraries, nine BAC/PAC genomic libraries are available for screening, clone selection, characterization, mapping, and distribution within RPCI. In the last project period, 79% of the utilization was by CCSG members with peer-reviewed funding. The Strategic Plan is to continue to provide access to state of the art technology facilitating large scale and /or global analyses for applied genomics. The Director works closely with the CCSG leadership and members to guide, educate, and support genomic endeavors.